


Dementor's Kiss

by Pawsicle (Wildeh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeh/pseuds/Pawsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious string of murders towards Muggleborns and Muggles alike have ceased, thanks to the capture of one Thomas Marvolo Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dementor's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Dis be my first Tom Riddle and Harry Potter Fanfic. I have written many a drafts but did not like any enough to want to finish. However this one I actually really liked because of how it sort-of references a huge number of Fanfics I have read in this fandom. In my mind this is sort-of a spiritual sequel to a lot of the stories I have read. And so I dedicate this story to the Tomarry fandom. The entirety of the fandom as a thanks for all those wonderful stories that help me sleep at night !  
> This is un-beta'd and I will probably add some more stuff into it as I re-read it and such. Maybe extend the ending. but right now its as finish as I will get it.  
> -working title. IDK if i like it. I tend to like ambiguous double meanings in my titles-

* * *

 

         “Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you are accused of first degree murder of Muggles and Muggleborns throughout Britain. How do you plea?”

       With lips drawn together in straight emotionless line, Tom Riddle sat calmly and casually in a cage in the center of the room. All the eyes of the Magical Law Enforcement stared down at him, waiting on the words to leave his mouth. Was he guilty of the atrocities committed over the last year, of spilling magical and non-magical blood all across the countryside? It was impossible. Tom Riddle was known for many things in the wizarding world, murder not being one.

        Tom could feel the wariness pouring out of everyone in the room. It made him smirk slightly, quickly. However he dismissed the expression in an instant. But in his cage he did not move, merely watching and waiting.  His wrists were cuffed behind him, charms placed on them to stop any attempt at wand-less magic. If he tried to thrash about in the cage he would be met with painful rusty spikes penetrating his flesh. Even if he somehow managed to escape trained Aurors waited with their wands ready to fire off stunning spells in an instant. However, even in the situation he found himself in his long practiced composure and did not falter in the slightest. In the second the Minister spoke the words he briefly flashed his eyes around the room, calculating.  

       He locked his gaze with the only one in the room who did not look at him with fear, but rather stubbornness. Tom had to hold back a smirk from grazing his lips; however the cockiness was displayed prominently in his eyes. The green eyes, from the man staring at him from across the room, narrowed at Tom’s expression. Only when he caught this man watching him, and waiting for his confession, did Tom Riddle finally breathe out the words the room wanted to hear.

       “ _Guilty,_ ” he announced, clearly, barely pausing after the Minister asked. The green eyed man did not look away at the words leaving Tom Riddle’s mouth, instead a shadow of disbelief passed over his face. It seems even though the man was the one who captured him, who figured him out, did not even believe it.

       Several of the members of jury let out surprised gasps. Sure all evidence pointed towards him and there was undeniable proof that this man was responsible for the bizarre string of serial murderers happening all over the country. However, facing the reality was shocking for most. Tom Riddle was the definition of perfect being, getting nothing but outstanding marks throughout his Hogwarts years, being prefect and then head-boy. Furthermore, once he graduated Tom had become a fine, upstanding, member of society; working directly under the minister for magic furthering his studies in Magics of all sorts and making to pursue a career in politics. Something like this, these _crimes_ would go against the façade of Tom Riddle.

       But that was all it was. A Façade. The Tom Riddle the public knew was nothing more than an act, a disguise to cover up the young man’s more darker and sinister desires. He fashioned himself a new identity, in which he could pursue his desires. However, it seems he got caught before he got too _carried away._

       The case was so bizarre. Each murder was vastly different, occurring at random and most did not even echo a touch a magic. Some of the murders were a lot more physical while some were quick and painless for the victim. Evidence of torture towards some of the victims was present, but in some cases a simple killing curse was used. It was by some miracle that the law department found a connection, linking them to one person. Or rather, not a miracle, one specific newbie Auror who discovered what each murder bore in common.

       Harry Potter was just a young, recent graduate from Hogwarts who decided to follow in his father’s footsteps and become an Auror. He pretty much remained in the shadows of the department, merely becoming a gofer for the actual elite’s. However, when accompanying the department head Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry noticed particular things about the crime scene and each of the murders that no one else had noticed in prior investigations. The ones that were more personal, physically hurt rather than magically, tended to be Muggles who had a close connection with magic, often responsible for condemning those who had it; be it their children, family, friends; whereas, those who merely were Muggleborn tended to die without pain. Harry saw the contempt in the way the victims’ bodies were displayed for the Aurors and Muggle-police men to discover. No one else really noticed the pattern because no one else really believed that Muggles were capable of causing harm to those with magic.

       But Harry was all too familiar with this.

       And so was Tom Riddle.

       Harry Potter grew up and was practically raised by and alongside Tom Riddle. He was extremely aware of Tom’s sadistic tendencies towards Muggles and Muggleborns, however after the two had become members of the wizarding community he believed that Tom had outgrown the hatred, or at least put that hatred towards something more productive. Tom and Harry were close, and only got closer as they grew up. Even with the house division with one being in Slytherin and the other Gryffindor, did nothing to dampen their relationship. And as time went on Tom’s feelings for Harry grew inside him and he ended up confessing his love for the boy. They had been in a committed relationship with each other, Tom practically planning their entire future out, up until the moment Harry joined the Auror’s.

       At first Tom was against it. He believed Harry’s talents would be wasted there.

       Eventually Tom let it go and allowed the boy to pursue the career path thinking it would give him some sort of connection to his deceased parents.

       However, Harry started distancing himself more from Tom which just encouraged Tom to do the same. The country-wide serial murders picked up in speed and in body count until the day Harry discovered the pattern.

       It took them a month to gather enough information to arrest Tom Riddle.

        He had been betrayed.

       But he felt no anger towards Harry. It just proved how well Tom Riddle did raising him. That he was not stupid and that he did discover that Tom was the cause for all this mayhem, that he could see the pattern. There was a bit of pride swelling inside Tom when Harry pointed his wand at him the day of his capture. When the Auror’s surrounded him with all their wands unsheathed, it was Harry who lowered his and approached him relaying his rights and restraining him promptly.

       Tom had just smiled and calmly went along with him, almost leaning into the Harry’s touch.

       It was the first time they had been in the same room together in months.

       It was the last time Harry had met his eyes.

       Until today. He never looked away from Tom during the entire proceedings.

       Maybe that is why Tom refused to make a scene. He would not fight against the jury, knowing full well he could probably break from the cuffs and escape the ministry. But, he did not want this to be hard for Harry. He did not want the last day Harry would see him as _him_ to be difficult. It seemed that some of his Gryffindor bravery was rubbing off on him.

       “Then by the power vested in me I sentence you to receive the Dementor’s kiss and life in Azkaban Prison.”

       The court room erupted instantaneously with calls from all members of the department and jury. The members of the press flashed their cameras out over the faces of everyone in the court room; quick quills racing to write down fabricated exaggerations of what was being said.  Some were remarking how the sentencing was not strict enough, that Tom Riddle should be put to death immediately for the crimes he committed. One certain journalist was almost in tears as her quick quotes quill fumbled along the paper jotting down how heartbroken she was over the sentencing.  

       However, Harry Potter’s face was what drew Tom away from the civil unrest of the court room.

       The young man went pale. Fear coating every detail of his face. The idea that Tom Riddle was to be left in a vegetative state in a cold, dark, dirty cell in the Azkaban prison was incomprehensible. Harry eyes frantically tore away from Tom looking up at the Minister and opened his mouth as if to join the arguing jury. He would have fought on the side of them killing Tom Riddle easily if it meant that he was to not face a future like this.

       Harry did not believe he would be able to sleep a night knowing that Tom was to be left their rotting until his body gave out. Especially knowing what the Dementors did when they had a tasty soul to feast on. Feeding on it over and over and probably never finished with him completely. Through the torture he would be reliving his worse memories, and those memories Tom had been running from practically all his life.  It would not just be torture for Tom but torture for Harry as well.

       But Harry’s words went unheard as the Auror’s approached the cage. Rufus Scrimgeour grabbed the restrained Tom Riddle and dragged him out of the courtroom. Harry followed after them frantically. He must be allowed to follow right? After all Harry was the one who caught him. Scrimgeour did not notice Harry keeping pace behind him with the other Auror’s and if he did he said nothing about it. Instead he was barking orders at those around him, preparing them for the apparition to Azkaban Island. Tom Riddle looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Harry once more, who stumbled a bit trying to make sure he did not fall behind.

       The Auror’s fell back in line after making the suitable preparations; mostly things to deal with the Dementors on the island and of course things to deal with the madmen that the prison held and of course the one they currently held. On Scrimgeour’s mark they apparated and within moments the group of Aurors trudged up the black costs of Azkaban Island, wands at the ready for the loaming Dementor hordes.

       Harry gulped when he looked up at the gothic structure. He could hear the screams of the inmates and part of him was not sure whether he should feel bad for them or not. Harry had had his fair share experiences with Dementors. As an Auror in training he needed to know the Patronus charm, but even before that, in his Hogwarts days. Harry had unfortunately come across a Dementor. The fear that almost choked the life out of him that night had inspired him to learn the Patronus immediately.

       Of course Tom was more than willing to help. As he always had been.

       His eyes looked over at Tom who was being pushed and pulled up the bank by the Auror’s. He looked so dormant like this, so calm, so unlike the Tom that Harry knew. It was far from unsettling. He wondered briefly if there was something Tom was planning. If there was more to what was happening. But there was no way Tom could escape from this. As brilliant as Tom was he was trapped on this island. If he fought the Dementors would take him out in an instant. Unlike Harry Tom did not pursue learning the Patronus Charm.

       Scrimgeor started yelling out over the crashing sound of the waves and the Aurors split into groups. Harry’s was to go inside with the prisoner and Scrimgeor’s group while the rest remained outside to patrol the area and keep the Dementors quiet.

       When they finally made it inside the ancient building the sound of the sea was instantly quieted. As was any noise. Silence littered the air in an uncanny whisper echoing the voices of the poor souls trapped here. It made the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck rise and his whole body shudder. But they continued on down the halls of the prison and into a large open cylindrical area. Chains nailed to the floor in the middle of the room. Scrimgeor grabbed Tom roughly and dragged him forward, pushing the man down on his knees. With his free hand he lifted the chains and attached them promptly to the charmed cuffs around Tom’s wrists. When Scrimgeor backed away Tom admired himself once over and then looked at the Aurors that had taken position along the edge of the room.

       “I guess this is it then.” Tom called out taking in each of their expressions slowly, fiddling with the little metal clasp, rolling each link between his fingers.

       Harry teetered on his feet on the far side.

       Tom did not look at him.

       He held back his cry.

       The door above Tom opened

       Dementors descended down, gliding noiselessly.

       Tom did not look at them, still playing idly with the chains.

       Harry gripped his wand. He did not want this.

       When the Dementor finally reached its prey Tom finally looked up.

       Instantly the cool demeanor of Tom Riddle faded and his mouth dropped open in a horrified expression.

       Harry’s legs began to tremble.

       The Dementor reached towards him, caressing his face as it lowers its mouth inhaling gently. All around them grew cold, dark, and the Auror’s moved away from the creature in fear, baring their wands just in case. Tom Riddle wished he could move away but only stared up at the creature with dread lacing his usually cold eyes, this was it for him. Even though he had worked so hard to gain power, to gain immortality, he was about to have it all taken away from him. His eyes briefly flashed over towards Harry standing on the other side of the room with the rest of the Auror’s.

       But Harry was no longer standing there.

       He was rushing forward with his wand pointing directly at Tom. No. He was not pointing his wand at Tom but rather at large black Dementor that floated itself over Tom’s frame. The Auror’s around him started moving forward but a large burst of magic exploded from the tip of Harry’s wand as he heard the young man yell out

       “ _Expecto Patronum!”_

       A silvery stag burst forward towards the Dementor kicking up his antlers at the hooded beast and then cantering forwards to thrust itself into the air. The Dementor let out a strange sounding scream and flew back up the hole in the ceiling. But the stag did not stop its rampage. It hurried along the outside of the room as the Auror’s were knocked back by the sheer force of magic that the stag produced.

       Harry was at Tom’s side now, with his wand in hand he pointed it at the cuffs and cast a none verbal charm to dissolve the metal tying Tom to the floor.

       “Get us out of here Tom.” Harry spoke quickly. “I know you can.”

       “Of course, love.”

       Even weak from having his soul almost sucked out Tom Riddle still possessed enough magical ability, and sanity it seems, to apparate the pair off Azkaban Island and into the safety of… somewhere.

       Harry did not know where they were.

       “We are not far. The Auror's are probably going to find us soon enough, apologies.” Tom spoke, brokenly. He leaned on Harry shoulder for support. The tip of Harry’s wand was still warm from the Patronus before. He did not believe he was capable of casting something that explosive. Originally he just was going to get the Dementor off of Tom and hopefully come to some other punishment with the elite Auror’s now present.

       Harry only then just realized how stupid he had been. How mad he must have looked. And also how fucked up he was now. It seems Tom shared these sentiments.

       “Why did you save me, Harry?”

       “I-“ he began, dragging the man – which was difficult as he was a whole head taller than him – alongside, trying to put as much distance between him and the Auror’s as possible. He hesitated for a long while trying to come up with a suitable answer, something that would please those dark grey eyes that stared at him with fondness. He thought about the time when they were kids and Dennis Bishop pushed Tom into the dirt shouting about his dirty freakiness, and how he came up and rightly pushed Dennis into the mud as well, shouting about how it was wrong to bully others. He thought about the two sharing a haul of candy they stole on Christmas Eve, happily sharing smiles. He thought of the time Tom taught him how to dance so he would not look like a fool on the dance floor in front of the beautiful Cho Chang. What had followed that night however was when he learned of his best friend’s jealousy and the kiss they shared under the mistletoe.

       Harry then thought of the time when he faced the Dementor in third year and how it reached its long black claws towards him and all he heard was intense screaming from an unknown woman. He later came to find was his last memory of his mother, who sacrificed her life to give him one. It seems he shared that trait with her, that self-sacrifice.

       “I love you.”

       Harry looked Tom in the eyes as he said it. Tom looked almost surprised. It had been so long since he had heard those words coming from Harry’s mouth. He did not believe them at first and almost asked Harry to repeat them. However, when he met Harry’s deep bright green eyes he did not need the words repeated. Tom merely just smiled and laid his head on his beloveds shoulder. The continued walking forward towards Merlin knows where.

       “So, Harry. What will you do now then?”

       “I never thought that far- Or rather at all, really.”

       Tom laughed.

       “You’re rather cheerful for almost having your soul sucked out.” Harry laughed allowed as well, fastening his arm around Tom’s side, readjusting his support on the man.

       “You’re rather cheerful for assisting a mass murderer.” Tom rested easily into Harry’s side, his eyes sliding to look at Harry who was staring ahead, a smile on his face and his bright green eyes shining impressively under the messy black hair. He looked as though he did not have a care in the world.

       The Dementors Kiss was nothing when he looked into those Harry’s eyes, because as he lost himself inside their depths he realized that those eyes had consumed his soul long ago.  


End file.
